Pray for the Prey
by Oblivious Project
Summary: Dia tidak sendirian, dia memiliki 7 "saudara" lainnya. Apakah dia bisa lari dari mereka? Atau mereka akan membunuhnya? (GAKUKAI)
1. Chapter 1: MAZA

"Tuan Kamui, bisakah kau mendengarku?" wanita itu mencoba melihat Gakupo yang menunduk di balik kaca. "Jika kau sudah siap, aku akan melanjutkan prosesnya." setelah itu, Gakupo pun mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut muka yang kosong, "Baiklah. Tuan Kamui, kau bisa memanggilku Dokter Meiko. Mulai hari ini, aku yang bertanggung jawab sebagai psikolog pribadi-mu."

Gakupo tidak menjawab sama sekali, dia masih menatapi Meiko di balik kaca dan sekarang mulai memperlihatkan mata yang membara. Tiba-tiba, Gakupo menyeringai dan dia memiringkan kepalanya seakan-akan merendahkan Meiko, "Siapa yang kau bilang Kamui, wanita jalang."

* * *

 _ **Pray for the Prey**_

* * *

Maza adalah sebuah perusahaan farmasetika, biokimia, dan perlengkapan medis mutakhir yang sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia. Maza juga telah mengumunkan bahwa mereka membagi beberapa divisi ke bagian nanoteknologi untuk menghasilkan alat yang bisa membantu kebutuhan manusia. Hampir 70 tahun Maza berdiri dan hingga sekarang pun, hampir semua masyarakat di dunia bisa membuktikan bahwa Maza adalah perusahaan yang bersahabat dengan alam dan selalu memberikan pelayanan yang memuaskan tanpa efek samping. Maza pun kini menjadi perusahaan medis nomor satu di dunia.

Di Jepang, Maza sama terkenalnya seperti di negera barat, banyak masyarakat yang mempercayai perusahaan ini dan mereka tidak keberatan jika Maza membuka perusahaan cabang Jepang. Sekitar 45 tahun yang lalu, Maza pun mulai beroperasi di Jepang. Hingga saat ini pun, Maza masih menjadi perusahaan medis nomor satu di Jepang.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Maza yang semakin percaya diri dengan teknologinya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat hal tidak diduga—kloning manusia. Sejak tahun 1960-an, masalah kloning masih menjadi hal yang ilegal dan kurang disetujui di seluruh dunia. Akhirnya, direktur utama Maza, Leon Zergid, meminta dukungan dari banyak negara, tapi hasilnya nihil. Para dewan belum memberikan keputusan bagaimana keputusan proyek ini, tanpa memikirkan keputusan legal, para dewan dan Leon telah memutuskan untuk tetap menjalankan proyek ini, secara ilegal.

Di setiap perusahaan Maza di semua penjuru dunia, mereka memilih beberapa kru khusus dan rahasia, sisa dari karyawan lainnya telah dibutakan dan mereka tidak tahu proyek kloning manusia ini dijalankan. Di situlah, semuanya berawal.

* * *

 _ **2008, musim semi.**_

"Selamat datang di Proyek Maza 001, Tuan Shion dan Tuan Hiyama. Nama saya Yuzuki Yukari, dan saya asisten dari ketua penelitian proyek ini, Profesor Mew. Beliau saat ini sedang sibuk dan berharap saya bisa menyambut anda dengan senang hati."

Kaito dan Kiyoteru saling melirik untuk sesaat lalu mereka tersenyum ke arah Yukari dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Baiklah." Yukari membuka berkas yang dia bawa dan melihat isi laporan Kaito dan Kiyoteru. "Kalian telah menyelesaikan laporan penggunaan nanoteknologi untuk pertumbuhan cepat sel dan pertumbuhan rekayasa." dia menutup berkasnya dan tersenyum semangat melihat hasil laporan mereka, "Bagus sekali. Kuharap kalian sudah mengerti dengan aturan dan sumpah yang diterapkan di proyek ini."

"Tentu saja. Kami senang bisa terpilih menjadi salah satu dari anggota proyek besar ini." ucap Kaito yang penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Dan tentu saja kami tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini." lanjut Kiyoteru.

Yukari menyimpan berkas laporan ke meja miliknya, "Baiklah, tuan-tuan. Saatnya pergi mengelilingi gedung."

Mereka bertiga berada di lift untuk pergi ke lantai di bawah tanah, Kaito melirik banyak sekali tombol menuju ruang bawah tanah, dia menghitungnya dan ada 30 lantai bawah tanah bertuliskan UG di setiap akhir nomor lantai. Dia merasa kagum dan juga merinding di saat yang bersamaan. Kaito tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan menjadi salah satu ilmuwan terpilih yang menjalankan proyek ini, dia tahu ini ilegal, tapi jika percobaan ini berhasil, dunia akan memandang berbeda. Kini yang ada di pikirannya adalah sukses dalam mengerjakan proyek Maza 001, dia pun bisa membuat bangga seluruh dunia.

Mereka pun sampai di lantai 28 UG, lantai ini adalah lantai yang paling dekat dengan permukaan tanah. Yukari membalik badannya dan dia memberikan wajah serius, "Karena kalian masih ilmuwan golongan pertama, kalian dilarang mengunjungi lantai paling dasar di lantai 5UG hingga 1UG." Kaito dan Kiyoteru mengangguk mengerti dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan tur di lantai 28 UG.

"Ruangan kalian ada di lantai ini dan tidak terlalu jauh dari lift, itu dia." Yukari menunjuk pintu kaca dan ruangan di baliknya terlihat sangat besar. Dia pun membuka pintu tersebut, "Silakan."

"Wow..." Kiyoteru benar-benar kagum melihat ruangan ini, bahkan jauh lebih besar dari miliknya di gedung utama.

Kaito melihat ke arah mesin pintu keamanan, "Umm..." Kaito menoleh untuk bertanya pada Yukari, "Apa kita akan memiliki kunci elektrik atau semacamnya?"

"Tentu saja." Yukari memasukan tangannya ke saku jaket labnya dan memberikan 2 kartu elektrik menuju ruangan ini. "Mohon jangan hilangkan kartunya."

Mereka berdua pun menerima kartu elektrik milik mereka. Di sana tercantum nama dan foto mereka, jika diputar, di bagian belakangnya ada info tentang mereka di Maza.

"Apa kalian sudah mendapat tugas pertama?" tanya Yukari.

"Iya, kami diharuskan meneliti sel baru dan..." Kiyoteru tersenyum namun terlihat bingung, "...mereka juga menyuruh kami untuk mempelajari perilaku manusia."

"Baguslah. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Nikmatilah lab baru kalian." Yukari pun langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kiyoteru menghela nafasnya, "Wanita yang aneh." dia melirik Kaito, "Wajahnya penuh sekali kepalsuan, dia benar-benar stres karena bekerja."

"Menurutku semua orang akan stres jika diharuskan tersenyum selama berhari-hari hanya sekedar menjaga etika." Kaito terkekeh, "Dari wajahnya terlihat dia tidak terlalu suka tersenyum lebar."

Kiyoteru mengernyit, "Apa kau sudah mempelajari perilaku manusia diam-diam?"

Mereka pun tertawa dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera memulai pekerjaan mereka.

* * *

 _ **2010, musim dingin.**_

Kaito dan Kiyoteru telah berhasil memperkuat dan membuat sel buatan baru dalam 2 tahun—hampir tidak beristirahat. Mereka melakukan kemajuan yang sangat cepat dibandingkan yang lainnya. Saat ini, mereka berdua siap untuk menerima tugas yang lainnya. Lalu, setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertatapan langsung dengan ketua peneliti, kini mereka diminta untuk menghadap Mew di kantornya. Mereka berdua sangat bersemangat dan penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Seperti ruangan yang lainnya, pintu ruangan Mew juga terbuat dari kaca sepenuhnya dan mereka bisa melihat Mew sedang menelepon, entah kenapa dia juga terlihat panik. Suaranya cukup terdengar hingga ke lorong di mana mereka bertiga sedang berdiri.

"Aku tidak peduli sesulit apa! Aku butuh _dia_ sekarang! Bawa kemari dan usahakan!" Mew pun membanting teleponnya. "Sial."

Yukari pun mengetuk pintu dan dipersilakan masuk oleh Mew. "Selamat siang, Profesor. Saya sudah—"

"Terima kasih, Yuzuki. Kau bisa meninggalkan ruangan." ucap Mew dengan nadanya yang tegas.

Yukari pun akhirnya keluar, meninggalkan Kaito dan Kiyoteru dengan Mew.

"Silakan duduk, tuan-tuan." ucap Mew dan mereka pun langsung duduk.

"Aku kagum dengan pekerjaan kalian yang cepat dan rapi. Tidak bantak karyawan di sini melakukan penelitian hanya dalam 2 tahun." dia tersenyum, "Apa kalian ingat apa yang aku tugaskan di hari pertama?"

"Penelitian sel dan mempelajari perilaku manusia." jawab Kaito.

"Tepat sekali." Mew pun berdiri dari kursinya dan menurunkan layar putih. Dia mematikan lampu dan mencoba menyalakan proyektor lewat remot kontrol, "Proyek Maza 001 adalah proyek terbesar dari seluruh penelitian yang ada. Jika kalian menganggap pekerjaan ini berjalan dengan cepat, kalian salah." di layar, muncul sebuah video seorang wanita berkulit putih sedang berteriak di sebuah ruangan tertutup. "Ini adalah LABEL2, percobaan nyata Maza 001 yang masih bertahan. Wanita ini bernama Avanna dan dia sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa." lalu, di video tersebut, Avanna mulai terdiam dan dia malah tersenyum-senyum sambil melihat ke kamera, Mew mengernyit lalu menoleh ke arah Kaito dan Kiyoteru, "Dia mengidap gangguan identitas disosiatif. Menurut laporan, dia memiliki 25 kepribadian dan hampir semuanya berbahaya. Tapi... ada sekitar 4 hingga 6 kepribadian yang memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa."

Mew pun mematikan semua alatnya dan mengembalikan suasana ruangan hingg semula. Dia duduk kembali. "Karena membentuk sebuah sel utuh dan sempurna membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuat kloning manusia. Seluruh ilmuwan Maza di setiap penjuru negara memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. Bagaimana jika kita tidak perlu mengembangkan sel inti?"

Kaito dan Kiyoteru benar-benar merasa gugup.

"Karena ada orang-orang seperti mereka, pemikiran dan proyeksi utuh bisa kita dapatkan—bahkan diterapkan ke tubuh kloning yang sudah sempurna." Mew tersenyum. "Kita akan mengeluarkan kepribadian-kepribadian itu dan dipindahkan ke tubuh kloning sempurna."

"Maaf." Kaito menyela, "Tapi... bagaimana kita bisa melakukan itu?"

"Mudah sekali." Mew memberikan berkas kepada Kaito, "Bacalah. Maza memiliki banyak aset properti dan membuat mesin medis rumit bukanlah hal yang sulit." dengan wajah percaya diri Mew tersenyum, "Dan besok... kalian akan mulai masuk ke proyek inti Maza 001."

Mereka pun kembali ke ruang lab dengan beberapa keraguan. Setahu mereka, Maza tidak pernah menggunakan manusia sebagai percobaan sebelumnya. Untuk saat ini mereka masih belum yakin untuk memulai proyek inti karena video yang baru saja mereka lihat. Keadaan Avanna sama sekali tidak stabil dan dia bisa saja menyerang peneliti. Sekarang, mereka hanya berharap agar LABEL2 mereka tidak segila Avanna.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kaito dan Kiyoteru siap bertemu dengan LABEL2 mereka. Hal ini membuat mereka cemas dan gugup, karena bisa saja mereka mendapat LABEL2 yang separah Avanna. Mew dan Yukari bersama Kaito dan Kiyoteru pun sudah menunggu kedatangan LABEL2 di lab khusus yang terlindungi kaca anti peluru. Dari arah lorong, mereka melihat beberapa laki-laki berbadan besar berjalan menghampiri ruangan tersebut sambil mendorong sebuah kotak besi berwarna putih besar tertutup seukuran manusia. Salah satu dari mereka memberi berkas pada Mew.

"Terima kasih." Mew pun menandatangani berkas tersebut, lalu laki-laki besar itu memberi sebuah buku catatan. Mew membuka buku catatan tersebut, "Nama pasien, K.G." Mew mengangkat wajahnya, "Kalian bercanda? Di sini tidak tercantum nama lengkapnya, hanya inisial saja."

Laki-laki itu sama sekai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mew, "Kami hanya petugas keamanan dari RSJ Aogawa." Dia pun mendeham, "Kami akan menjaga tempat ini hingga pasien diamankan di tempat khusus."

"Aku butuh namanya." Mew bersikeras. "Aku tidak mau memeriksa orang ini tanpa keterangan yang lengkap, apalagi jika aku tidak tahu namanya."

Laki-laki itu pun menghela nafasnya, "Kami tidak yakin jika kalian membutuhkan namanya." dia sempat melirik kotak yang mereka bawa, lalu dia menghadap Mew kembali, "Dia orang yang sudah tidak memiliki apapun atau siapapun. Mungkin namanya juga tidak tertera di daftar kependudukan lagi."

Mew mengernyit kesal, "Namanya."

"Baiklah." dia kembali mendeham, "Namanya adalah Kamui Gakupo. Dia sudah berada di RSJ sejak... aku tidak tahu secara detailnya, tapi dia sudah di sana sejak dia masih remaja."

Mew pun tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Info yang lainnya bisa aku dapat di buku ini, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Termasuk daftar riwayat medis miliknya." jawabnya.

Mew pun menyimpan buku tersebut di meja lab, "Kalau begitu..." Mew berdiri di depan kotak tersebut dan terlihat penuh percaya diri, "Kita buka paketnya."

Para petugas dari RSJ pun mulai membuka beberapa kunci dari kotak tersebut. Kaito merasa takut untuk melihat siapa yang akan muncul dari kotak tersebut. Apa dia akan menggila? Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Kaito. Ketika kotak sudah terbuka, mereka melihat laki-laki berambut panjang ungu yang matanya terpejam dan lingkar matanya cukup hitam dan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang menghabiskan malamnya untuk bekerja. Dia mengenakan pakaian pengekang yang terlihat sangat kencang di badannya. Kaito menelan ludahnya, lalu mata laki-laki bernama Gakupo itu perlahan membuka matanya. Di balik lingkar matanya yang hitam, dia memiliki bola mata yang indah, dan malah membuat Kaito merasa kasihan.

"Keluarlah." ucap salah satu petugas.

Gakupo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kotak tersebut. Lalu dia melihat sekelilingnya dan tersenyum. "Tidak buruk." ucapnya dengan nada yang santai.

Mew pun mencoba untuk menjaga jarak sebelum dia mulai berbicara, "Kamui Gakupo?"

Mendengar nama itu, Gakupo langsung menatap Mew dengan dingin, dan dia menggertakan giginya seakan-akan dia membenci apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Mew, "Kau memanggilku _apa_?"

Salah satu petugas mencoba menahan Gakupo lalu berbisik, "Tenanglah, _Luka_."

Gakupo langsung terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, lalu dia tersenyum dengan ramah ke arah para peneliti, "Maaf, tadi sangat memalukan. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Perkenalkan, namaku Kyo."

Kaito dan Kiyoteru saling menatap dan terlihat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Mereka kembali melihat Gakupo yang terlihat lebih ramah dari sebelumnya. Petugas itu menarik salah satu tali pengekang.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik tunjukan tempat yang paling aman untuk menahannya." ucap petugas itu.

"Sebelah sini." Mew pun menunjukan tempatnya dan semuanya mengikutinya.

Tempat untuk menahan Gakupo cukup jauh dari tempat di mana mereka berkumpul. Jalan untuk menuju tempat itu sangat terlindungi dan sempit, bahkan mereka tidak bisa berjalan berdua, mereka semua berbaris membuat satu garis. Mereka pun sampai di tempat aman tersebut, Yukari membuka pintu itu dengan sebuah kartu kunci khusus. Ketika mereka masuk ke sana, tempat itu cukup luas dan salah satu dindingnya adalah sepenuhnya kaca.

Gakupo menyeringai, "Apa kalian akan menonton _kami_ dari balik kaca ini?" lalu dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang mengerikan, "Kau tidak tahu salah satu dari kami bisa menghancurkan kepala manusia hanya dengan genggaman tangan."

"Hentikan, _Fukase!_ " petugas itu mendorong Gakupo hingga dia terjatuh di lantai. Wajah Gakupo tertempel di lantai dan dia malah tertawa.

Wajah mereka terlihat pucat dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lalu, tiba-tiba suara tawa Gakupo hilang, kini dia terdengar seperti tersedu-sedu. "Maaf... maaf..."

Kaito dan Kiyoteru kembali ke lab mereka sementara Mew dan Yukari masih berbicara dengan para petugas. Dibandingkan tadi, Kiyoteru mulai sudah terlihat tenang dan sepertinya siap untuk melaksanakan percobaan. Tapi, Kaito terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terlihat gugup.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi." dia menaruh kedua tangannya lalu membalik badannya untuk menatap Kiyoteru, "Kau tidak merasa takut melihatnya?"

"Awalnya iya." Kiyoteru mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sebahaya yang aku kira. Badannya memang terlihat tinggi dan gagah, tapi dia memiliki kepribadian lain yang cukup kekanakan."

"Apa menurutmu kita akan berhasil?" Kaito terlihat ragu.

"Tentu saja!" dengan perasaan yakin, Kiyoteru pun menepuk pundak Kaito.

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruang Mew mereka masih berkumpul dan membicarakan Gakupo. Mew melempar buku catatan yang diberikan SRJ tentang Gakupo. Kini Mew tampak marah.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Mew menunjuk buku tersebut, "Apa kalian sadar jika kita tidak membutuhkan pasien agresif? Ini gila!" Mew mulai memukul meja. "Avanna adalah pengidap DIP pasif, dan dia baru menjadi agresif setelah percobaan ini. Jika Kamui Gakupo sudah agresif sejak awal..."

"Maaf. Tapi, perusahaan sudah menyetujuinya." petugas itu juga terlihat ragu untuk meninggalkan Gakupo di lab ini.

* * *

Di catatan itu terlihat riwayat semua kelakuan Gakupo selama di RSJ Aogawa.

 _\- Menyerang dan melukai 4 perawat laki-laki dengan besi penopang kasur. (KG/Fukase)_

 _\- Menenggelamkan pasien lansia di bak mandi. (KG/Lily)_

 _\- Menyerang 6 dokter dalam seminggu pemeriksaan. (KG/Luka)_

 _\- Membunuh 3 pasien DIP lainnya di tahun 2003. (KG/Lily)_

 _\- Mencampurkan obat pelumpuh syaraf ke makanan di seluruh kafetaria. Sumber obat yang ditemukan tidak diketahui. (KG/Fukase)_

 _\- Memukul petugas hingga koma. (KG/Wil)_

Dan masih banyak lagi catatan penting tentang Gakupo selama dia hidup di RSJ Aogawa.

* * *

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2: HALT

Hari ketiga di lab LABEL2 adalah hari pertama bagi Kaito untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Gakupo. Mereka duduk di ruang kaca yang sangat terlindungi, mustahil bagi siapapun untuk merusaknya. Gakupo duduk di kursinya dengan tangan dan kakinya yang terikat rantai besi. Kaito mencoba untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata sebelum dia benar-benar menatapnya untuk berkomunikasi.

"Baiklah." Kaito membuka halaman pertama di berkasnya lalu mulai melakukan kontak mata dengan Gakupo, "Selamat pagi. Dengan siapa aku berbicara hari ini?"

Gakupo terdiam lalu dia melirikan matanya ke sekelilingnya dengan wajah bingung, dia tersenyum dan memfokukan matanya ke arah Kaito, "Namaku Kamui Gakupo."

Kaito terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Gakupo yang sebenarnya muncul sejak dia masuk ke lab ini, Kiyoteru yang meneliti di balik kaca pun ikut terkejut. "Wow... Hai, Gakupo. Namaku—"

"Kaito, aku tahu." Gakupo tersenyum kembali, "Mereka memberitahuku siapa kalian." lalu dia menyandar di kursinya seakan-akan dia tidak peduli dengan rantai yang melilit di tangan dan kakinya, "Aku mencoba untuk keluar, tapi mereka selalu menahanku dan membiarkanku terduduk di bagian paling belakang."

"Apa kau mengalami kesulitan untuk mengontrol mereka?" tanya Kaito.

Gakupo mengernyit, "Tidak juga." kini dia terlihat bingung, "Tidak ada yang mengontrol kami."

Mata Kaito terbuka dan dia mulai khawatir dengan pengendalian diri Gakupo, "Bukankah itu berbahaya? Tidak ada sama sekali?"

Gakupo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak. Kami orang yang bebas, maka dari itu banyak orang yang tidak suka dengan kami."

Kaito mencatatnya dan kembali menatap Gakupo, "Sebenarnya, kami cukup kesulitan untuk bertanya pada yang lainnya. Ini pertama kalinya kami mendapat jawaban dengan cepat."

Gakupo terdiam dengan muka kosong, lalu tiba-tiba dia mengernyit. "Dia sampah."

Kaito menelan ludah dan menyadari jika ini bukanlah Gakupo lagi. "Ke mana Gakupo?"

Sambil menarik-narik rantai yang melilit di tangannya, Gakupo terlihat gusar, "Apa ini? Apa aku seekor binatang?" Gakupo kembali melihat Kaito, "Kau bicara dengan orang yang ditakuti oleh si sampah itu."

"Sepertinya kita belum bertemu." Kaito yakin ini bukanlah Kyo atau Luka yang muncul beberapa hari ke belakang.

"Tentu saja belum, bodoh." Gakupo berhenti menarik rantainya dan tiba-tiba dia memukul meja dengan keras, "Aku Lily."

"Lily?" Kaito mencatatnya, "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Iya, silakan merasa senang bertemu denganku hari ini." Gakupo menyeringai, "Karena mungkin besok kepalamu sudah ada di bawah kakiku."

Kaito menelan ludahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak menunjukan rasa takut. Sementara itu, Gakupo masih menyeringai, lalu tiba-tiba dia melemparkan meja ke samping hingga jalan menuju ke tempat Kaito terbuka, rantai yang mengikat Gakupo cukup panjang untuk meraih ke tempat Kaito duduk, dia menarik jaket lab Kaito dengan kencang dan kini mereka bertatapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Kiyoteru langsung berdiri dan dia mencoba menelepon petugas keamanan.

Wajah Gakupo sangat dekat dengan wajah Kaito, "Sampah itu terlihat senang berbicara denganmu..." kemudian wajah Gakupo kembali tenang, "...aku sungguh menyesal." Gakupo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan dia kembali duduk di kursinya meninggalkan Kaito yang masih terlihat pucat.

3 petugas pun masuk dengan tiba-tiba, Kaito mencoba memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak menyerang Gakupo karena dia sudah kembali stabil. Tapi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, dan akhirnya salah satu dari petugas memukul kepala Gakupo dengan tongkat.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, di lab khusus.

"Dengar, Kaito." Kiyoteru terlihat stres, "Kau bisa saja terbunuh tadi. Apa maksudmu untuk tidak melukainya?!"

"Karena dia memang tidak melukaiku!" Kaito membela dirinya, "Dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan stabil dibandingkan kepribadiannya yang lain."

"Kamui Gakupo yang asli?" Kiyoteru mengernyit lalu dia menghela nafasnya, "Menurut laporan, Kamui Gakupo sudah tenggelam dan tidak bisa mencapai puncak lagi lebih dari 2 menit. Aku pun terkejut melihat Gakupo yang sebenarnya muncul, tapi apa kau tidak kaget betapa cepatnya dia berubah menjadi kepribadian yang lain? Kau bilang itu stabil?"

Kaito mengambil berkas Gakupo dan melihat foto-foto Gakupo dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda, seakan-akan foto-foto itu terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda. "Foto Lily berada di paling belakang." dia menoleh ke arah Kiyoteru, "Apa menurutmu dia yang paling berbahaya?"

"Di laporan, Lily memang jarang melakukan ulah seperti Fukase, Luka, atau Wil. Tapi nama Lily berada di laporan yang menyebabkan korbannya meninggal." Kiyoteru mengusap kepalanya, "Aku akan mengambil alih wawancara, kau bisa menulis laporan—"

"Tidak." ucap Kaito dengan tegas. "Aku akan membuat Gakupo bertahan agar dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri dengan stabil."

Kiyoteru menghela nafas dan terlihat menyerah, "Kau tidak mau dia berakhir seperti Avanna?"

"Di laporan tentang Avanna, dia yang sebenarnya tidak pernah muncul dan itulah yang menyebabkan dia lepas kendali. Semakin kita mencoba memisahkan kepribadian itu, semakin histeris mereka mencoba untuk tetap ada di satu tubuh." Kaito pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan lab dan pergi menuju tempat Gakupo.

Ketika Kaito berjalan menuju sel tempat Gakupo, dia mendengar Gakupo sedang berbicara sendiri. Dia pun mendekatkan telinganya ke lubang khusus untuk menguping.

" _Mereka hanya bertanya dan bertanya dan bertanya dan bertanya!"_

" _Diamlah, Fukase!"_

" _Jujurlah pada diri kalian sendiri, kita akan menjadi bahan percobaan lagi."_

" _Wil!"_

" _Kyo, apa kau lihat bagaimana wajah si sampah melihat penguji bernama Kaito itu?"_

" _Lily, berhentilah memanggil Gakupo sampah, tanpa dia, kau hanyalah sebatas imajinasi."_

Kaito merinding dan seakan-akan mendengar sebuah pertunjukan yang dimainkan oleh satu orang saja. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa saja yang berbicara.

Di sesi kedua, Kaito kembali berbicara dengan Gakupo lagi, tanpa pengawasan Kiyoteru. Kini dia terlihat murung dan membuat Kaito agak susah bertanya. Setiap kali Kaito bertanya, jawaban Gakupo sangat singkat dan tidak membantu sama sekali. Akhirnya Kaito menyimpan berkas pertanyaannya dan mulai terlihat lebih santai. Dia mencoba tersenyum ke arah Gakupo yang bermuram durja.

"Gakupo?" Kaito berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu." jawab Gakupo lemas dan jelas sekali dia tidak baik-baik saja. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kaito mengangguk, dan Gakupo mulai menyimpan tangannya di meja. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian butuhkan dari kami?"

Mata Kaito agak terbelalak, dia terlihat menahan diri untuk tidak menjawab, "Kami... hanya ingin mempelajari... perilaku manusia..."

"Apa hubungannya dengan kami?" Gakupo masih bertanya, "Suster kepala berkata pada kami jika perusahaan kalian adalah perusahaan medis yang menciptakan obat dan mesin medis."

Kaito sempat tidak menjawab karena dia baru sadar jika ternyata Gakupo tidak memiliki kesadaran gangguan identitas disosiatif. Selama ini, semua peneliti di sini mengira Gakupo menyadari akan penyakit yang dia miliki. "Oh... kami mencoba untuk membuat obat yang cocok bagi kalian."

Gakupo terkekeh, "Aku heran kenapa orang lain sering berkata jika kami ini sakit. Kami hanya sering melakukan banyak hal bersama, tapi orang lain sering memandang kami sebagai orang aneh."

* * *

Malam itu, Kaito dan Kiyoteru pulang dari lab hingga larut. Kaito menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi saat wawancara kedua dilakukan. Kiyoteru sempat terdiam lalu dia mulai menghela nafasnya. Memang umumnya penderita gangguan identitas disosiatif tidaklah menyadarinya, tapi mereka mengharapkan LABEL2 mereka—Gakupo, untuk menyadarinya.

"Apa menurutmu mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Kaito terlihat cemas, "Gakupo seperti orang yang dikucilkan dalam kelompok itu."

"Dengar, Kaito. Hal seperti itu sudah sangat biasa, pemilik tubuh sebenarnya selalu menjadi yang paling dikucilkan dan kadang diabaikan. Itulah alasan kenapa dia menyerahkan diri pada kepribadiannya yang lain."

"Aku merasa penelitian ini sangat keterlaluan. Aku senang jika mereka mau menyembuhkan pengidap DID, tapi menarik keluar kepribadian itu? Itu sama saja menarik paksa sebuah jiwa." Kaito pun mendengar suara guntur bergemuruh. "Lebih baik kita segera pulang, hujan deras akan segera turun."

* * *

Berjam-jam terlewati, Gakupo duduk di kasurnya dan terlihat sedang menatapi dinding putih di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita berambut merah muda muncul di hadapannya.

Gakupo mengangkat wajahnya, "Luka...? Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya.

Luka duduk di samping Gakupo, lalu dia memeluk tangan Gakupo dan dia terlihat sangat nyaman, "Apa menurutmu aku keterlaluan pada mereka?"

"Tidak." Gakupo tersenyum, "Mereka hanya butuh waktu sendirian. Dan lagi..." Gakupo melirik ke sudut ruangan dan melihat Kyo sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya, "...Kyo juga sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolongmu."

Kyo menghela nafas dan membuang muka, "Lily membuat para peneliti takut. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menahannya, dia selalu tahu cara keluar tanpa terpantau olehku."

"Biarkan saja." Gakupo melihat ke sebagian saudaranya yang sedang tertidur di lantai, "Mereka mungkin ingin bermain seperti dulu."

Luka melepas pelukannya dan di mulai duduk di pangkuan Gakupo, menatap mata Gakupo dari arah dekat adalah kebahagiannya, "Gakupo..." dia membelai pipi Gakupo dengan lembut, "Aku melihatmu bagaimana kau menatap salah satu dari peneliti itu."

"Kaito?" Yang dibayangkan Gakupo hanyalah dia.

Luka tersenyum, "Aku ingin bertanya, siapa yang paling mengerti dengan kondisimu? Siapa yang pertama kali membuatmu merasa aman?" senyuman di wajah Luka menghilang dan matanya mulai barapi-api, "Siapa yang menolongmu ketika kau melihat ayahmu menarik kepala ibumu dan hampir meng—"

"Luka!" Kyo berjalan menghampiri mereka dan menarik Luka dari pangkuan Gakupo, "Kaulah yang keterlaluan."

Gakupo bernafas dengan cepat dan terlihat panik, dia melihat sekelilingnya tapi saudara-saudaranya tidak ada di sana. Dia merasakan hal yang aneh lagi, dia selalu mengira jika dia berpikir terlalu berlebihan, saudaranya akan menghilang dari hadapannya. "Tidak..." Gakupo berdiri dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku." dia mulai menarik rambutnya cukup keras, matanya diliputi oleh rasa takut, "Kembalilah!"

Gakupo merasakan sentuhan tangan di pundaknya, tangan itu terasa dingin dan dia mulai mendengar suara bisikan di telinganya, "Tenanglah, sampah. Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu." suara Lily terdengar dengan jelas dan dia mulai tertawa dengan nada yang cukup mengerikan.

* * *

Pagi itu, Gakupo tidak merespon pertanyaan siapapun. Kaito dan Kiyoteru seakan-akan berbicara dengan sebuah patung yang duduk di kursi. Saat itu, Mew melihat perkembangan mereka dan terkejut karena Gakupo sama sekali tidak merespon seperti apa yang dia bayangkan.

"Ini..." Mew mengangkat kedua alisnya, "...sangat tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan."

Kiyoteru melihat layar komputer dan mengecek detak jantung Gakupo, "Ini aneh sekali. Dia terlihat stabil, sama seperti kemarin-kemarin." Kiyoteru pun mengecek sensor nadi, lalu dia berhenti dan terlihat kaget, "Dia... terlalu tenang. Terlalu stabil." Dia akhirnya menarik mikrofon yang menyambung ke _earphone_ Kaito. "Kaito, lebih baik kau berhenti dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia terlalu stabil."

"Apa?" Kaito sedikit kebingungan, "Bukankah itu lebih baik?" Lalu dia menatap kembali ke arah Gakupo, "Hei... kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Kaito hentikan!" Kiyoteru melihat ke layar komputernya dan menyadari sesuatu, "Oh tuhan..."

"Ada apa?" Mew ikut memeriksa layar di komputer. Sama kagetnya dengan Kiyoteru, Mew menarik mikrofon tersebut dan mulai berteriak, "Shion Kaito, keluarlah dari tempat itu!"

Detak jantung Gakupo berubah drastis dari tenang, ke panik. Meskipun Gakupo terlihat tenang dan tidak merespon, detak jantungnya sangat cepat, seakan-akan Gakupo sedang berlari dengan segenap kemampuannya.

Kaito pun berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tapi Gakupo akhirnya merespon dan dia menarik tangan Kaito. Dia menyeringai dan matanya terlihat gila, "Kaito!" suara Gakupo menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak..." Kaito berkeringat dan terlihat ketakutan, "Kumohon! Lepaskan aku!"

Mew menekan tombol darurat dan semua petugas keamanan mulai berlari menuju tempat tersebut. Kiyoteru dan Mew mencoba untuk memberi tegangan listrik ke rantai yang melilit di tangan dan kaki Gakupo.

Kiyoteru pun kembali menarik mikrofon, "Kaito! Jangan sentuh dia!" Kiyoteru mencoba memberikan pengaturan tegangan listriknya melalui komputer, "Jika kau pegang dia, aliran itu akan mengenaimu juga!"

"Aku tidak bisa!" Kaito mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Gakupo, lalu dia menatap mata yang terlihat gila di wajah Gakupo, "Kumohon... Lepaskan aku."

"Kau akan pertama mati." Gakupo kini menggenggam kedua tangan Kaito.

Tanpa mengecek Kaito, Kiyoteru dan Mew langsung memberikan tegangan listrik yang cukup besar ke rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Gakupo. Tentu saja, Kaito pun terkena efeknya. Mereka pun tergeletak di lantai dan terlihat pingsan.

* * *

Mew harus berhadapan dengan direktur utama karena kejadian ini. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena kejadian ini terjadi begitu saja. Apa yang dia lihat di komputer adalah hal yang mengejutkan, ini pertama kalinya Mew melihat seseorang tanpa penyakit jantung yang terlihat tenang, tapi laju detak jantungnya sangat cepat. Ini akan menjadi bahan penelitian bagi Mew.

Mew sampai di lantai 3, di ruangan direktur utama.

"Silakan duduk." ucap direktur utama. Dia adalah laki-laki yang terlihat berwibawa, tapi tidak ada yang berharap untuk melihatnya saat marah. Mew pun duduk dan sudah siap menerima peringatan.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, kondisi LABEL2 milik kita sangatlah tidak stabil dan aku mengerti jika kalian enggan berhadapan dengannya lagi. Tapi..." Direktur memberikan sebuah berkas dari Maza di Spanyol. "Berkas ini dikirim dari Maza di Spanyol ke Maza di seluruh dunia."

Mew pun membuka berkas itu dan dia sangat terkejut, karena mereka berhasil memindahkan satu kepribadian ke tubuh kloning tanpa ada peneliti yang terluka, bahkan pasien pun dikatakan baik-baik saja. "Ini sangat mengejutkan." Mew bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia pun menatap Direktur dengan wajah ragu, "Butuh berapa tahun?"

"Lihatlah baik-baik laporan itu." wajah Direktur mulai tidak menyenangkan.

* * *

Mew akhirnya kembali ke lab di bawah tanah dan memanggil semua kru yang terlibat dengan proyek Maza 001, mereka pun berkumpul di aula tanpa Kaito yang sekarang masih belum sadar karena tegangan listrik.

Mew menghela nafasnya, "Aku punya kabar gembira dari rekan-rekan kita di Spanyol." Meskipun dia berkata kabar gembira, tapi wajah Mew tidak terlihat senang sama sekali, "Mereka berhasil memindahkan satu kepribadian ke satu tubuh kloning yang sempurna."

Semua kru mulai terdengar kaget dan saling berbicara, lalu salah satu peneliti di bagian kloning bertanya, "Mereka butuh waktu berapa tahun untuk menyelesaikannya?"

Mew kembali menghela nafasnya, "3 minggu."

Wajah semua kru terlihat kaget dan mereka mulai mempertanyakan segala hal pada diri mereka sendiri. Penelitian besar seperti ini tidak mungkin bisa diselesaikan hanya dalam 3 minggu. Bahkan pusat perusahaan Maza di Rusia pun belum bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Apa ini lelucon?" ucap salah satu kru dengan nada yang tidak senang.

"Apa kau pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk membuat lelucon?!" Mew mulai kesal. Dia mengangkat sebuah batang USB dan memberikannya pada Yukari. "Kau mungkin akan menyadari jika ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon murahan."

Aula menjadi gelap saat layar putih utama diturunkan dan dari proyektor mulai keluar sebuah video. Di video itu, ada seorang wanita berambut panjang yang terlihat cantik dan sehat, dia berbicara dengan bahasa Spanyol, lalu dia tersenyum ke arah kamera dan berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris.

" _Selamat siang. Perkenalkan, namaku Maika. Atau lebih dikenal sebagai LABEL2. Setelah menjalani proses yang cukup berat selama 3 minggu di Maza, mereka berhasil menciptakan kloning sempurna ini."_

Gadis bernama Maika itu melihat jemarinya lalu di kembali menatap kamera, _"Tubuh ini adalah karya terbaik dari para peneliti di Maza cabang Spanyol. Aku adalah salah satu dari banyak kepribadian yang dimiliki oleh pasien utama. Aku senang bisa memiliki tubuh sendiri dan percayalah, aku bukanlah sebatas imajinasi dari seorang pasien yang kalian sebut gila."_

Video pun berhenti dan semua kru mulai bercakap-cakap. Yukari yang melihat video itu di laptop terlihat merinding melihatnya karena ini adalah hal yang nyata. Mew juga terkejut dan dia mulai terlihat agak kesal.

"Dengar!" Mew berteriak, "Maika adalah salah satu kepribadian pasien DID agresif di Maza cabang Spanyol bernama Clara, dia memiliki kepintaran yang luar biasa dan itulah alasannya mereka mengeluarkan Maika terlebih dahulu dari kepala Clara. Kita bisa melakukan hal yang sama, kita sudah memiliki alatnya dan kita hanya memiliki satu kendala; kepribadian lain yang menahannya."

"Perlihatkan fotonya." Mew menyuruh Yukari menampilkan foto-foto Gakupo dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda, "Pasien kita, Kamui Gakupo. Sama seperti Clara, adalah pasien yang agresif, menurut laporan, dia menyerang beberapa peneliti di hari pertama. Tapi dengan kerja keras dan keteguhan, mereka bisa mengeluarkan Maika." Mew membaca berkas Gakupo, "Di sini dikatakan jika Kamui Gakupo memiliki kepribadian bernama Kyo, di antara semua kepribadian yang ada di tubuhnya, Kyo memiliki tingkat IQ lebih dari rata-rata. Dan setelah melakukan wawancara, Kyo berkata jika dia yang hampir mengendalikan tubuh Kamui Gakupo."

Kiyoteru menelan ludah dan mengingat wawancara pertamanya dengan Kyo.

* * *

Beberapa hari yang lalu. Kiyoteru adalah orang pertama yang berhadapan langsung dengan Gakupo, sementara Kaito membantu departemen kloning saat itu, Kiyoteru melakukannya sendirian dengan bukti sebuah kamera yang merekam semuanya.

"Baiklah." Kiyoteru mencatat tanggal wawancara dan dia siap untuk berbincang dengan Gakupo, "Namaku Hiyama Kiyoteu, dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

Gakupo tersenyum, "Kyo."

Kiyoteru sempat terdiam dan dia pun mencatat nama Kyo, lalu dia kembali berhadapan dengan Gakupo, "Apakah kau bisa menceritakan tentang Kamui Gakupo?"

"Dia sangat baik." Gakupo tersenyum dengan ramahnya, "Dia juga sebenarnya yang paling lemah di antara kami."

"Bisa definisikan kata lemah yang kau katakan?" Kiyoteru siap mencatat.

"Dia tidak bisa mengetahui keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari apa yang dia alami, menurut dia kami sangatlah nyata. Dia selalu melihat kami semua di ruangan yang kalian sediakan." jelas Kyo.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa untuk pengidap DID?" Kiyoteru tidak melihat ada kesalahan dari apa yang dikatakan Kyo.

"Tapi kami menyadarinya." Gakupo berhenti tersenyum dan dia terlihat serius, "Kami semua tahu jika kami hanyalah sebatas imajinasi di kepalanya, tapi dia tidak tahu."

Kiyoteru terkejut karena kepribadian Gakupo menyadari posisi mereka, "Bagaimana kalian...?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Kamui Gakupo sebenarnya. Jika kau mengetahuinya, dia tidak hanya seorang pengidap DID, tapi dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit manusia di bumi yang kalian sebut jenius." Gakupo kembali bersandar di kursinya, lalu dia melirik kamera yang merekam perbicangan mereka, "Jika kau adalah orang baik-baik." dia kembali menatap Kiyoteru, "Buanglah perbicangan ini dan kita bisa memulai ulang."

"Apa?" Kiyoteru terlihat bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak boleh ada yang tahu jika kami menyadari keberadaan kami yang sebenarnya di bayangan Kamui Gakupo, karena jika suatu hari dia menyadarinya, Gakupo akan lebih buruk dari kepribadian miliknya yang bernama Lily." Dia tersenyum, "Kami berdiri sebagai 8 orang yang tidak bisa dirobohkan, dan aku adalah pemegang kunci tersebut. Jika suatu hari aku lenyap atau menghilang dari kepala Gakupo, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi."

Kiyoteru terbata-bata dan merasakan rasa dingin di lehernya hanya dengan membayangkannya, "Baiklah. Tapi asal kau tahu, inti dari proyek ini adalah—"

"Keluarkanlah yang lain, tapi jika kau mengeluarkanku, kau tidak ingin mengetahui akibatnya pada Gakupo."

* * *

Sementara yang lain sedang ribut di aula, Kaito terbangun di sofa lab. Dia terlihat pucat dan dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sana. Dia berdiri dan hendak mengambil segelas air minum. Karena badannya yang masih agak lemas, dia menjatuhkan gelas plastiknya ke bawah meja Kiyoteru.

"Ya tuhan..." Kaito mengerang kesakitan. Dia pun menekuk lutut dan hendak mengambil gelasnya yang terjatuh, "Di mana gelasnya?" Kaito meraba lantai yang dingin itu dan dia merasakan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak, dia pun menariknya dan terkejut karena di bawah meja Kiyoteru ada sebuah kaset video. "Kenapa ada benda seperti ini?" Dia pun membuka kotak kaset dan terkejut melihat tulisan yang ada di sana, "Rekaman Pertama Kyo?"

* * *

Bersambung...


	3. Chapter 3: NEW

"Video ini membuktikan jika kita bisa melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin!" Mew mencoba untuk meningkatkan semangat kru-nya, "Kita akan mulai melakukan misi pertama; mengeluarkan Kyo dari tubuh Kamui Gakupo."

Semua kru setuju dengan keputusan Mew, kecuali Kiyoteru yang tahu akan kebenarannya. Dia pun sembunyi-sembunyi kembali ke lab-nya. Saat ini, keselamatan peneliti adalah prioritas Kiyoteru. Dia tidak ingin temannya terluka karena eksperimen ini. Dia tahu syarat dan resiko yang akan terjadi dalam proyek ini, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan sejauh ini. Ketika melewati lorong, dia tidak melihat Kaito tertidur di sofanya di balik dinding kaca, saking terkejutnya, dia langsung lari menuju lab. Ketika dia membuka pintu, dia melihat Kaito yang baru saja selesai melihat rekaman wawancara pertama Kiyoteru dan Gakupo sebagai Kyo.

Mata Kiyoteru terbelalak, dia tidak tahu harus berkata atau melakukan apa. Kaito pun menoleh ke arah Kiyoteru, mata Kaito dipenuhi oleh tatapan kecewa, dia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Kiyoteru. "Kupikir kita bersama dalam hal ini."

"Kaito... aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Kiyoteru mendekat dengan postur tubuh yang berhati-hati.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Kiyoteru?" Kaito menjauh, "Kau tahu Gakupo akan diambang kematian dan lebih parah lagi, dia akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Dan kau memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya?"

"Dengar, semua itu—" Kiyoteru menelan ludahnya, "Sudah berubah, aku tidak tahu jika Profesor Mew akan mempercepat proyek ini—"

"Apa?!" Kaito terkejut, "Apa maksudmu dipercepat?"

"Profesor Mew baru saja mengumumkan jika dia akan melakukan tahap pertama secepatnya setelah Maza cabang Spanyol berhasil memindahkan salah satu kepribadian hanya dalam 3 minggu." Wajah Kiyoteru diselimuti oleh rasa takut, "Mereka ingin mengeluarkan Kyo terlebih dahulu, dan mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita melakukan hal yang sama pada Gakupo."

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Gakupo." Kaito melihat berkas berisi prosedur pemindahan kepribadian, "Intinya, kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan Kyo." dia melirik Kiyoteru, "Bagaimana jika kita memindahkan Lily terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika kita harus mengeluarkan salah satu dari mereka. Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Kyo? Dia bilang mereka adalah 8 orang yang tidak bisa dirobohkan, sekalipun salah satu dari mereka selain Kyo dikeluarkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Gakupo tidak boleh mengetahuinya." Kaito mulai terlihat bingung, "Dia menganggap kepribadiannya yang lain nyata, jika misal kita mengeluarkan salah satunya tanpa dia harus menyadarinya, kita harus tahu bagaimana Gakupo melihat sosok mereka."

Kaito melihat berkas wawancara Kiyoteru di hari kedua, "Di sini dikatakan jika Luka memiliki mata biru dan rambut merah muda panjang yang agak bergelombang." dia menatap Kiyoteru dengan wajah panik, "Dan dia perempuan."

"Kloning yang sudah tersedia untuk Gakupo adalah laki-laki dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah muda." Kiyoteru terkekeh panik, "Hanya warna rambutnya yang sama. Dan lihat keterangan dari Kyo setelah itu." Kiyoteru menunjuk ke arah bawah berkas, "Gakupo melihat Kyo sebagai laki-laki yang hampir setara dengannya, berambut hitam agak panjang dan... suara yang berbeda."

Kaito berkeringat dingin, "Gakupo benar-benar tenggelam dalam penderitaannya. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara yang belum pernah di dengar siapapun." Kaito pun membawa berkasnya dan memasukan beberapa laporan ke tas miliknya, "Kita harus membawa Gakupo pergi dari sini."

"Kita tidak bisa pergi sekarang, Kaito!" Kiyoteru menahan Kaito, "Kita tidak boleh terlihat oleh siapapun. Lebih baik kita mengeluarkannya setelah semua kru keluar dari gedung ini."

"Aku harap keputusanmu benar." Kaito sedikit tidak yakin.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Mew sudah mengumumkan jika kloning untuk Gakupo sudah 100 persen siap untuk digunakan. Mew menyuruh peneliti kloning untuk berkonsultasi dengan Kaito dan Kiyoteru, tapi ketika peneliti tersebut mengunjungi lab mereka, mereka tidak ada di tempat. Dia langsung melaporkannya pada Mew.

"Apa maksudmu mereka tidak ada? Cari di ruang wawancara atau sel Kamui Gakupo!" Mew memerintah petugas keamanan pula.

Sementara itu, Kaito dan Kiyoteru memang ada di ruang wawancara bersama Gakupo.

"Wajah kalian terlihat panik, ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kau Gakupo?" tanya Kiyoteru yang tidak terlalu senang karena Gakupo keluar di saat yang tidak tepat. "Di mana Kyo?"

Gakupo mengangkat kedua alisnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa Kiyoteru ingin bertemu dengan Kyo, "Dia tidak ada di sini. Dia ada di kamarku."

Kiyoteru pun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kecewa, "Ini tidak bagus."

Kaito menggenggam tangan Gakupo, "Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Gakupo." Gakupo pun mengangguk, "Apa kau percaya pada kami?"

Gakupo sempat terdiam, dia melirik Kiyoteru yang masih terlihat panik, lalu dia kembali menatap Kaito, "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kami ingin berbicara dengan Kyo sebentar saja." Kaito mulai memohon.

Gakupo terkekeh, "Kenapa kalian meminta ijin dariku? Kalian bisa membawanya kemari dari kamarku."

"Kaito." Kiyoteru pun memegang pundak Kaito, "Kurasa kau harus keluar dari ruangan ini."

"Apa?" Kaito sekarang terlihat kebingungan.

Kiyoteru menarik pergelangan tangan Kaito dan menariknya dengan paksa. Dia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, lalu berbisik, "Dia tidak akan pergi jika kau ada di sekitarnya."

"Hah?" Kaito pun didorong keluar dari ruangan oleh Kiyoteru, lalu dia membalik badannya dan dia terlihat tegas, "Kyo?"

Gakupo melirik ke sekelilingnya lalu dia menatap Kiyoteru dengan pandangan aneh, "Aku sudah bilang dia tidak ada di sini. Aku hanya bersama Luka di sini."

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Luka?" Kiyoteru memaksa dan membuat Gakupo sedikit waspada.

Tapi, tiba-tiba wajah Gakupo berubah menjadi wajah yang terlihat kesal, "Kalian benar-benar orang yang bodoh dan tidak pandai mengendalikan keadaan." Luka pun keluar dan dia membuat Gakupo tuli dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya padamu tapi kau adalah satu-satunya harapan." Kiyoteru menghela nafasnya, "Kami akan membawa kalian keluar dari tempat ini."

Gakupo tersenyum dengan wajah sarkastik, "Wow... semoga beruntung."

"Dengar, kau jelas tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Gakupo. Kyo benar, dia memang yang membuat kalian stabil." Dia menarik kerah baju Gakupo, "Kita harus keluar dari sini."

Tiba-tiba, Kaito membuka pintu, "Kiyoteru! Pintu utama terbuka dengan paksa. Mereka akan segera kemari."

"Kaito." Gakupo tiba-tiba tersenyum.

Mata mereka tertuju pada Gakupo yang tiba-tiba kembali sadar. Kiyoteru mengernyit kaget karena begitu dia melihat Kaito, dia langsung datang dengan sendirinya dan menyingkirkan Luka begitu saja.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi lewat lift cadangan di samping gedung." Kaito membukakan pintu dengan lebar. "Cepat!"

Mereka pun berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tapi Gakupo berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Kaito dan Kiyoteru mengejar Gakupo yang ternyata pergi ke kamarnya dan melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Mata Gakupo diliputi rasa takut.

"Ke mana yang lainnya?" Gakupo terlihat merinding.

Kaito membelai pundaknya, "Gakupo, percayalah. Mereka akan muncul di saat yang tepat. Sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini."

Kiyoteru mendengar suara tubrukan yang cukup keras, "Mereka sudah mendobrak pintu ke-4." Dia pun menoleh ke arah Kaito dan Gakupo, "Kita harus mencari jalan lain."

"Tapi tidak ada apa-apa selain ruangan obat di sana." ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk ke arah berlawanan dari suara para petugas.

"Cepatlah!" Kiyoteru mendorong Kaito dan Gakupo dengan paksa, akhirnya mereka pun pergi menuju ruang obat. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Kaito, di sana tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

"Ini buruk! Ini buruk sekali!" Kaito terlihat panik.

Kiyoteru mencari jalan agar mereka bisa keluar dari tempat ini, sementara Kaito masih terlihat panik sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Gakupo berdiri dengan perasaan heran, dia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka terlihat panik.

Lalu, Lily berdiri di samping Gakupo dan tersenyum, "Lihatlah mereka. Panik seperti kecoa yang akan disemprot oleh pemusnah serangga." Ketika Gakupo melirik ke arah Lily, dia melihat Lily sedang memegang sebuah botol kaca yang pecah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Gakupo terkejut karena Lily memasang pose yang hendak menyerang Kaito dan Kiyoteru. "Jangan berani-berani menyerang mereka, Lily."

"Kaito, sebelah sini." Ucap Kiyoteru yang menemukan lift barang. Lalu dia bingung melihat Kaito yang terdiam dengan wajah ketakutan, "Ada apa?"

Kaito menelan ludahnya dan menatap Gakupo dengan mata yang ketakutan, ketika Kiyoteru melihat ke arah Gakupo, dia melihat Gakupo yang sedang menyeringai sambil memegang pecahan botol kaca yang sangat tajam.

Gakupo mencoba menahan Lily, "Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa!"

Lily menyeringai lebih menakutkan lagi, "Kau menyukai mereka, jadi aku harus membenci mereka."

Kaito dan Kiyoteru terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Gakupo—karena dikendalikan oleh Lily.

"Gakupo? Kau dengar aku?" tanya Kaito dengan seluruh badannya yang merinding.

"Kaito... dia tidak mau mendengarkanku." Gakupo mencoba menahan Lily, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya, "Aku... aku tidak bisa bergerak..." Gakupo menatap Kaito yang ketakutan, "Kaito? Tolong aku."

Kiyoteru menyulurkan tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya diam-diam, dia merasakan benda tajam di tangannya, tipis, dan cukup dingin. Dia pun yakin jika yang dipegangnya adalah kawat nikrom. Tapi, Lily bisa melihat gerakan tangan Kiyoteru, lalu dia pun melemparkan pecahan kaca tersebut ke arah Kiyoteru dan akhirnya mengenai lengannya.

"Kiyoteru!" Kaito menghampiri Kiyoteru yang lengannya mulai mengeluarkan darah, lalu dia kembali menatap Gakupo, "Lily!"

Gakupo mulai tertawa seperti maniak dan berlari menuju ke arah mereka. Kaito pun menendang kursi ke kaki Gakupo hingga dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Kaito membantu Kiyoteru untuk berdiri dan mereka menghampiri lift barang—yang ternyata hanya bisa diisi oleh satu orang saja.

"Kau pergilah terlebih dahulu." ucap Kaito yang membantu Kiyoteru masuk ke lift barang tersebut.

Kiyoteru menggenggam lengan Kaito dan terlihat khawatir, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kaito tersenyum pasrah, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau terluka dan lebih baik kau segera meninggalkan tempat ini." Kaito melepaskan genggaman tangan Kiyoteru, lalu dia menutup pintu lift dan menekan tombol untuk ke atas.

Gakupo pun kembali berdiri dan mendengar suara kaki yang berlari dari luar ruangan, dia tersenyum ke arah Kaito yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. "Sepertinya kau akan segera dibunuh oleh teman-temanmu sendiri." dia menyeringai, "Sampai ketemu di tempat kloning." Gakupo menancapkan pecahan kaca tersebut ke perutnya sendiri.

"Tidak!" Kaito berlari menghampiri Gakupo yang sudah ambruk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Dia menahan kepala Gakupo dan berharap dia bisa bangun, "Gakupo?! Kau dengar aku? Gakupo!"

Pintu pun terbuka oleh beberapa petugas dan Mew berada di belakang mereka. Dia melangkah ke depan dan melihat Kaito bersama Gakupo. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Di mana Hiyama?"

Kaito tidak menjawab, Mew pun menghela nafasnya dan dia memutarkan bola matanya, "Baiklah, aku tidak peduli. Bawa Kamui Gakupo." ucap Mew dan beberapa petugas mencoba untuk membawa Gakupo, tapi Kaito mencoba menahannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Kaito masih mencoba menahan tarikan para petugas, "Gakupo tidak sesuai dengan prosedur yang kita miliki. Dia tidak memenuhi persyaratan untuk menjadi LABEL2!"

Petugas-petugas itu berhasil merebut Gakupo yang tidak sadarkan diri dari Kaito. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini! Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini!" Kaito berteriak.

Salah satu petugas memukul pundak Kaito hingga keras dan akhirnya dia pun ambruk seperti Gakupo.

* * *

Kaito mulai membuka matanya dan dia mulai merasakan pusing yang hebat. Pandangannya buram, dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali agar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sebelum dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia merasakan sebuah lilitan borgol plastik di kedua tangannya. Setelah dia mulai fokus, dia melihat Mew duduk dengan tangannya yang menyilang dan dia menatapi Kaito dengan pandangan yang menghakimi.

"Shion, apa kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat?" tiba-tiba Mew bertanya tanpa ingin tahu keadaan Kaito. "Petugas masih mencari Hiyama." lalu dia melangkah mendekati Kaito. "Kau melanggar peraturan utama dan kontrak di pasal 2.3 tentang pengabaian perintah dan lebih buruk—pengkhianatan."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Kaito kembali menatap Mew, "Gakupo tidak sesuai dengan syarat pasien dari percobaan ini. Dan kau tidak tahu efek yang akan diterima!"

"Dan juga Clara." Mew kembali mundur dan menekan sebuah tombol. Lalu, cermin besar seukuran dinding berwarna hitam di belakang Mew mulai memperlihatkan apa yang ada di balik kaca tersebut. Mew tersenyum dengan bangga, "Inilah saat-saat yang aku tunggu."

Di balik kaca tersebut, mereka melihat kru dan peneliti klon yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pemindahan kepribadian Gakupo. Kaito melihat Gakupo berada di dalam sebuah kapsul transparan, lalu di sampingnya ada sebuah kloning yang siap untuk Kyo. Di layar besar, status vital kloning sangat sempurna dan kloning tersebut bagaikan sebuah baju baru yang siap untuk dipakai.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!" Kaito mulai melawan, "Jika kau merobohkan penyangga-nya, Gakupo sendiri akan roboh dan itulah hal yang tidak kita ketahui untuk selanjutnya!"

Mew menatap Kaito dengan serius, seakan-akan dia mencoba untuk berpikir kembali. Salah satu seorang peneliti mengatakan jika mereka sudah siap untuk pemindahan.

"Kumohon." ucap Kaito yang sudah mulai tenang dan wajahnya penuh dengan harapan.

Mew menggigit bibirnya, lalu dia menekan tombol mikrofon. Dengan suara yang jelas, dia pun mengatakan, "Lakukan."

Mata Kaito terbelalak dan dia mulai menggertakan giginya, "Kau membuat kesalahan! Kau tidak bisa membiarkan efek yang akan diterima Gakupo!"

Mew memukul mejanya dengan keras hingga tangannya terlihat memerah, "Seluruh karirku ada di penelitian ini. Jika penelitian ini tidak menghasilkan apapun, itu sama saja dengan mengunci diriku di tempat ini hingga akhir hayatku, Shion. Lebih baik kau terima apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang dan mungkin kau bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan terkurung dalam penelitian untuk lebih dari 10 tahun!"

Suara mesin pun mulai terdengar, semua layar di ruangan tersebut terlihat aktif dan berjalan dengan rapi. Salah satu kru mengunci kapsul kloning lebih erat lagi karena takut jika efek pemindahan akan membuat sebuah ledakan. Lalu, seorang peneliti memasukan beberapa botol berisi cairan di sebuah lubang penyalur cairan di kapsul yang berisi tubuh Gakupo.

"Semuanya sudah beres." peneliti itu pun memakai kacamata anti radiasi agar cahaya yang ditimbulkan tidak membutakan mereka, "Pakai kacamata keselematan."

Semua peneliti dan kru mulai memakainya, kecuali Kaito dan Mew yang berada di balik kaca besar yang ternyata kaca anti radiasi.

"Hentikan!" Kaito masih melawan.

Peneliti tersebut menekan tombol proses, lalu semuanya mulai berjalan. Mew menunjukan wajah khawatir jika percobaan pertama gagal, dia menggigit jarinya dan mengabaikan teriakan Kaito di belakangnya. Cahaya putih mulai mengisi seluruh ruangan, suara mesin terdengar sangat keras, dan terdengar bunyi alarm keras dan cepat yang mendeteksi jantung Gakupo. Tidak terdengar teriakan dari kapsul Gakupo, tapi di layar menunjukan jika pemindahan masih berlangsung. Ketika proses pemindahan sudah berada di titik 100, cahaya putih mulai redup dan suara alarm kembali tenang. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu mulai ragu karena tidak ada respon sama sekali, bahkan sejak pemindahan, tidak ada respon yang dibayangkan dari Gakupo.

Salah satu kru membuka pintu kapsul berisi kloning. Dia melihat tubuh kloning yang matanya masih tertutup rapat dan tidak ada tanda kehidupan, dia melihat monitor pergerakan tubuh dan organ kloning, tapi tidak ada yang aktif. Kru itu menghela nafasnya dan dia menatap rekan-rekannya.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari kloning—"

Tiba-tiba, mata kloning itu terbuka. Dia bernafas dengan cepat dan keras. Dia bangkit dari kapsul itu lalu memegang lengan kru tersebut dengan erat. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata yang ketakutan dan keringat di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu, dia menatap kapsul di sampingnya yang berisi Gakupo.

"...Gakupo." kloning tersebut mulai berbicara.

Di balik kaca, Mew terlihat kagum. Begitu pula peneliti dan kru yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Kaito tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena masih tidak percaya jika percobaan pertama berjalan lancar tanpa ada perubahan besar dari Gakupo.

Tak lama setelah itu, Gakupo mulai membuka matanya. Dia mengetuk kaca kapsul tersebut dengan lemah. Beberapa kru mulai merapikan kapsul Gakupo dan mencoba mengeluarkannya dari sana. Kloning Gakupo berdiri sambil dituntun oleh beberapa kru yang lainnya, dia menatap Gakupo yang terlihat lemah keluar dari kapsul tersebut.

Salah satu kru mulai mencoba berbicara dengan kloning, "Apakah kau Kyo?"

Kloning Gakupo yang terlihat lebih muda dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah muda, dan bermata hijau itu terlihat bingung, "Kyo?"

Semua orang di tempat itu menelan ludahnya dan terkejut karena sepertinya Kyo tidak ada di tubuh kloning tersebut. Beberapa petugas di pintu mulai mengeluarkan senjata, berjaga-jaga jika kloning tersebut menyerang.

Mew menarik mikrofon-nya, "Lalu, siapa kau?"

Kloning Gakupo menatap Mew di balik kaca tersebut, "Aku... Yuuma. Di mana aku?" dia menatapi jemarinya dan setengah badannya, dia tampak tidak senang. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Mata Mew terbelalak dan dia langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk pergi ke ruangan di balik kaca. Kaito bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil _cutter_ di meja utama. Dia pun mencoba untuk memotong borgol plastik tersebut dengan buru-buru, akhirnya tangannya sedikit tergores. Tapi, Kaito bisa bebas dari borgol plastik tersebut. Lalu, dia pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bersihkan seluruh area lorong!" ucap Mew yang sambil membuka pintu dengan keras, sebagian kru keluar diikuti oleh petugas. Mew menghampiri kepribadian Gakupo bernama Yuuma. Tanpa segan-segan, dia menampar Yuuma dengan keras hingga suara tampara tersebut menggema di ruangan itu.

Mew menarik kaos putih yang dipakai Yuuma, "Yuuma?" wajah Mew terlihat jengkel, "Tidak ada laporan apapun tentangmu di catatan medis Kamui Gakupo. Siapa kau sebenarnya, di mana Kyo?"

Yuuma terlihat panik, "A—aku... tidak tahu apa-apa... aku tidak pernah terbangun lagi, tapi aku mendengar suara dan aku mengikutinya. Lalu saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah terbaring di kapsul itu."

"Pembohong!" Mew melepas genggaman tangannya, "Bawa dia ke tahanan Kamui Gakupo! Dan juga dia!" Mew menunjuk ke arah Gakupo. "Cepat!"

Yukari masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan sudah melihat semua kegiatan di ruangan ini dari kamera keamanan, "Profesor..." ucap Yukari yang berdiri di depan Mew. "Dia bukan Kyo?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Mew menghela nafas dengan nada kesal, "Dia bilang namanya Yuuma." dia mendesis, "Benar-benar tidak berguna!"

"Tapi..." Yukari terlihat ragu, "Setidaknya kita berhasil mengeluarkan salah satu kepribadiannya."

"Ha!" Mew berjalan melewati Yukari dengan wajah tidak puas, "Tidak ada yang kenal siapa _Yuuma_ , dan lagi, ini membuktikan bahwa kita gagal untuk mempusatkan kepribadian untuk dipindahkan." Mew memegang gagang pintu dengan wajah kesal, "Kita harus memusnahkan kepribadian itu." dia pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Yukari terdiam dan sadar jika apa yang akan dilakukan Mew tidaklah benar. Dia berpikir untuk membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula, lalu dia pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan hendak menuju ruangan di mana Kaito ditahan. Sebelum sampai ke sana, di belokan lorong, tangan Yukari ditarik oleh seseorang. Yukari hendak berteriak, tapi ternyata itu adalah Kaito.

"Kau!" Yukari tampak terkejut.

Mata Kaito berapi-api, "Dengar, aku ingin kau untuk—"

"Aku akan membantumu dan Gakupo." Yukari mengatakan itu seakan-akan dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. "Profesor Mew sudah kelewatan, kita harus menghentikannya."

Kaito hanya tertunduk terdiam dan masih tidak percaya apa yang keluar dari mulut Yukari, lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya, "Yuuma...?"

Yukari melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk memeriksa jika ada orang yang melewati jalan itu, lalu dia kembali menatap Kaito, "Dia dibawa ke sel bersama Gakupo. Sepertinya Profesor Mew tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dulu pada Gakupo, tapi dia akan membunuh Yuuma."

"Oh..." respon Kaito sangat pendek dan seakan-akan dia tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak peduli dengan Yuuma?!" Yukari terlihat jengkel. "Ya Tuhan, dia sekarang sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya—iya aku tahu dia memiliki tubuh palsu, tapi jantungnya sudah bekerja dan otaknya mulai aktif!"

"Oke, oke!" Kaito menutup mulut Yukari, "Aku mengerti, tapi jika kita menjadi 4 orang di lab besar ini, kkita lebih mudah ditemukan." Dia melepas tangannya dari mulut Yukari, "Lebih baik kita mengeluarkan mereka dulu." Kaito memeriksa kantong jaket lab-nya, "Sial... aku tidak membaw—"

"Ini?" Yukari mengeluarkan kunci elektrik untuk tahanan Gakupo. "Ayo!"

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dan hendak pergi ke tahanan Gakupo.

* * *

Di tahanan, Yuuma mencoba membantu Gakupo yang terlihat melemah. Dia membaringkan tubuh Gakupo di kasur. Gakupo tampak pucat dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Gakupo..." ucap Yuuma dengan nada yang lemah.

Tiba-tiba mata Gakupo terbuka dan dia tampak murka, dia memegang tangan Yuuma dengan kencang hingga mengeluarkan suara. "Kau..."

Yuuma mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Gakupo tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa karena pegangan tangan tersebut sangat kuat, "Luka?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gakupo bangkit dari kasur dan membuat Yuuma menekuk lututnya dengan tangannya yang masih diremas. "Kyo sudah memberitahu semuanya untuk tetap di tempat dan kau tidak mendengarnya! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan—"

Gakupo terdiam, lalu dia menujukan wajah memelas, "Yuuma..." dia melepas genggaman tangannya, "Kau akan terperangkap di dalam tubuh itu selamanya."

"Maafkan aku, Kyo!" Yuuma mulai menangis, "Aku tidak tahu jika hal ini akan benar-benar terjadi. Maafkan aku!"

Gakupo menghela nafas, "Sekarang kau bukan lagi tanggung jawabku. Tubuh Gakupo akan segera tidak stabil—"

Lalu, Gakupo tersenyum, "Hai, Yuuma."

"Yuu?" Yuuma mengernyit, "Tapi... kau..."

Gakupo masih tersenyum, "Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, aku—"

"Bodoh!" Gakupo mendesis, "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Lebih baik kau lari dari tempat ini sebelum—"

"Kau dengar Wil! Lari, bodoh!" Gakupo terlihat panik.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Fukase?!"

"Sial!" Gakupo tampak lebih panik lagi, "Dia akan datang, dia akan datang dan membunuhmu! Lebih baik kau berdoa pintu itu terbuka dan kau bisa lari—"

Tiba-tiba, pintu tahanan Gakupo terbuka dan di luar ada Kaito dan Yukari yang memegang sebuah batang besi untuk memukul petugas yang menjaga tahanan Gakupo. Gakupo dan Yuuma sempat menoleh, lalu Yuuma kembali menatap Gakupo yang berwajah kosong.

Gakupo menurunkan pandangannya ke arah Yuuma, "Lari..."

Yuuma berlari dan menjauhi jangkauan Gakupo, "Lari! Lily akan keluar!"

"Apa?!" Yukari kini tampak panik.

"Ayo!" Kaito membiarkan Yuuma keluar terlebih dahulu. Setelah Yuuma dan Yukari meninggalkan tempat, dia sempat melihat Gakupo yang sudah menyeringai dan kapalan tangannya mengeluarkan darah. "Gakupo..."

Tanpa ragu lagi, Gakupo berlari ke arah Kaito. Seketika, Kaito menutup pintu tahanan. Tapi, sebelum Kaito bisa mengunci ganda, pintu itu terbanting dengan keras hingga terbuka.

"Kaito! Lari!" teriak Yukari dari kejauhan.

Kaito pun lari dari tempat itu dan akhirnya bisa kabur bersama Yukari dan Yuuma. Gakupo mengejar mereka dari belakang dan kondisi tubuhnya sangat segar hingga mereka kewalahan untuk berlari.

Suara alarm menyala, membuat Mew yang sedang berada di kantornya murka. "Apa ini?!"

Seorang petugas masuk ke kantor Mew, "Kamui Gakupo dan Yuuma telah menghilang dari tahanan. Tersangka; Shion Kaito dan Yuzuki Yukari."

Mew menggertakan giginya, "Apa yang dia pikirkan?" Dia menekan tombol darurat, "Amankan seluruh bangunan. Maza di atas dataran tanah tidak perlu tahu masalah ini."

Petugas itu menelan ludahnya, "Ba—baik."

Seluruh gerbang dan akses lift menuju ke atas tanah tertutup, membuat mereka semua terperangkap di lab bawah tanah. Tombol yang ditekan oleh Mew adalah tombol keamanan yang dirancang untuk menghancurkan lab bawah tanah jikalau eksperimen menjadi liar. "Tidak boleh ada yang keluar hingga semuanya kembali normal!"

Kiyoteru berhasil keluar dari lift barang yang berjalan dengan lambat. Tapi, ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, lift tersebut tertutup secara otomatis dan membuat kaki Kiyoteru terjepit. Kiyoteru berteriak kesakitan dan mencoba untuk menarik kakinya keluar, setelah berusaha hingga kakinya terluka parah, dia pun bisa menarik kakinya. Kiyoteru mencoba membuka kembali lift itu, tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Dia pun mengutak-atik mesin utama lift tersebut, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

Kiyoteru terlihat panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menolong teman-temannya di lab bawah tanah.

* * *

Bersambung...


	4. Chapter 4: OUT

Kiyoteru lari ke lobi utama di gedung utama Maza. Para pekerja lainnya dan beberapa pengunjung terkejut melihat Kiyoteru yang mengeluarkan darah dari tangan dan kakinya. Para pengunjung mulai terlihat agak panik dan berbisik curiga.

Salah satu wanita resepsionis menghampiri Kiyoteru, dia mencoba membantunya untuk duduk di kursi. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kiyoteru melihat ke tag nama di jasnya, "Hatsune..." mata Kiyoteru mulai melemah dan nafasnya terengah-engah, "...Proyek... Maza..." Kiyoteru pun ambruk karena sudah hampir kehilangan banyak darah.

Resepsionis bernama Hatsune Miku tersebut pun mencoba mengangkatnya, lalu akhirnya tim medis pun datang dan membawanya pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Dia melihat para penjaga menenangkan pengunjung yang sudah panik. Miku belum pernah mendengar nama Proyek Maza sebelumnya, akhirnya dia kembali ke kursinya dan mencari data tentangnya.

Dengan serius, dia mulai mengetik Proyek Maza di layar. Tapi, tiba-tiba seorang ilmuwan senior menghampirinya. Miku pun terkejut, "Profesor Mizuki!" dia tersenyum canggung, "Maaf... saya kaget setelah melihat keadaan pria tadi."

Mizuki mengernyit, "Apa ada sesuatu yang dia katakan? Atau apa saja? Aku melihatmu dari lantai 2 dan dia sempat berbicara denganmu."

"Dia bilang dia minta tolong karena seluruh tubuhnya sakit." Miku mengangkat bahu, "Syukurlah tim medis segera datang."

Mizuki melirik ke arah lain dengan wajah kesal, lalu dia kembali menatap Miku, "Aku harap kau berkata jujur." Dia pun meninggalkan meja resepsionis.

Miku pun akhirnya melanjutkan pencariannya, ketika dia menekan _enter_ , tidak ada satu pun berkas atau bahasan tentang Proyek Maza. Miku terduduk diam dan mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud oleh Kiyoteru. Dan untuk sesaat, ada sebuah keinginan dalam benak Miku untuk berbicara pada Mizuki tentang hal ini. Tapi dia membuang pemikiran itu, dia pun meninggalkan meja resepsionis ketika salah satu temannya datang untuk menggantikan _shift_ -nya. Dia pergi menuju perpustakaan khusus pegawai dan ruang arsip untuk mencari tentang Proyek Maza yang dikatakan Kiyoteru.

Setiap penjuru rak dengan arsip berinisial P dia telusuri, tetapi dia tidak menemukan apapun. Dia pun melihat arsip dari huruf M untuk dari kata Maza, dan akhirnya Miku menemukan sebuah arsip tebal berisikan penemuan dan proyek yang dikerjakan oleh Maza di seluruh penjuru dunia. Hampir setengah jam dia mencari, tapi dia tidak menemukan Proyek Maza. Dia sempat menyerah dan berpikir bahwa Kiyoteru memang sudah agak gila, tapi dia memiliki sebuah ide untuk mencari berkas pribadi Kiyoteru. Miku pun meninggalkan tempat arsip menuju ruang data karyawan di gedung paling atas.

Sesampainya di lantai 14, dia bertemu dengan direktur utama Maza Jepang, dia laki-laki yang sangat mengintimidasi dan membuat Miku berdiri tegak dan tegang saat dia berjalan melewati Miku bersama beberapa pekerja tingkat atas dan beberapa ilmuwan senior. Setelah direktur utama melewatinya, dia pun berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang data karyawan. Miku memindaikan kartu ID-nya tapi ditolak. Miku menarik kembali kartunya dan terlihat bingung, dia tidak tahu jika akses resepsionis sangat terbatas. Mengetahui pekerjaannya sebagai resepsionis, seharusnya dia bisa mengakses semua tempat informasi dasar—termasuk data dasar pekerja. Miku pun kembali mencoba memindaikan kartunya, hasilnya tetap sama.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah genggaman tangan di pundak Miku. Dia meloncat kaget dan segera melihat ke belakangnya, ternyata Mizuki sedang menatapinya dengan curiga.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Mizuki mengernyit dan masih tidak percaya seorang resepsionis membohonginya.

"Ma—maafkan saya!" Miku menunduk dan terlihat panik, dia kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dan berkeringat dingin. "Saya tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Mizuki memindai kartu miliknya dan aksesnya diterima dengan mudah, pintu ruang data karyawan pun terbuka. "Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hiyama?"

"Itu..." Miku tidak yakin harus memberitahu Mizuki, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Mizuki mengetahuinya. "...sebenarnya..."

Mizuki mengerang dengan malas dan memutar matanya, "Jika kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Hiyama, kau salah. Karena aku juga sedang mencari infromasi tentang posisinya di Maza."

Miku membuka matanya karena terkejut, dia menggigit bibirnya dan akhirnya menghela nafas, "Dia... mengatakan sesuatu tentang Proyek Maza."

Mizuki mengernyit dan tersenyum dengan sinis, "Sudah kuduga." Mizuki menarik tangan Miku untuk masuk ke ruang data karyawan. "Lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam." Setelah sampai di dalam, dia menarik kabel utama dan menghidupkan daya cadangan, seketika listrik kembali menyala. "Baiklah." Dia memasukan kode untuk mematikan alarm. "Ini akan menghentikan kamera dan saluran udara untuk sementara."

"Wow..." Miku terkesima melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Mizuki dalam sekejap, "Anda sangat—"

"Diam." Mizuki mulai menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Miku dengan kesal, "Proyek Maza, katamu. Aku tidak heran jika kau tidak mengetahuinya." Mizuki berjalan melewati Miku dan mulai mencari berkas Kiyoteru.

Miku mengikutinya dari belakang dan ikut mencarinya, "Apa anda mengetahuinya?" Dia menatap ke rak atas untuk mencari berkas Kiyoteru.

"Aku hanya mendengar rumornya." Mizuki mendorong Miku ke arah yang berlawanan, "Berhentilah mengikutiku dan cari berkas Hiyama secepatnya."

"Mungkin kita bisa mencarinya di komputer." Miku melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari komputer di ruangan ini.

Mizuki mengernyit dan sedikit terlihat kesal, "Apa kau karyawan baru di sini?"

"Sa—saya baru bekerja di sini selama setengah tahun." Miku mulai gugup karena takut salah berbicara.

"Pantas saja." Mizuki melihat-lihat rak lagi, "Ruangan ini tidak menyediakan komputer, semua data karyawan ditulis secara manual." Dia kembali melirik Miku, "Pergilah! Data karyawan tidak disimpan sesuai abjad!"

"Ba—baiklah!" Miku pun berlari ke arah berlawanan.

* * *

Ketika beberapa petugas mencari mereka yang kabur, mereka menemukan Gakupo sedang berjalan di lorong. Semua petugas mengangkat senjatanya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Gakupo yang tidak berhenti berjalan.

"Berhenti!" ucap salah satu petugas, "Jika kau melangkah lebih dekat, kami akan menembakmu!" dia mengambil _walkie-talkie_ miliknya, "Kami menemukan Kamui Gakupo, tanpa senjata."

Gakupo pun berhenti. Dia melihat ke samping dan memecahkan salah satu alarm kaca. Tangannya yang berdarah pun mengambil pecahan kaca dari alarm tersebut, dia kembali berjalan menghampiri para petugas. Semua petugas menelan ludah.

"Kamui Gakupo! Kami perintahkan untuk berhenti atau kami terbuka untuk menembakmu!" petugas itu bersikeras. "Satu langkah saja—"

Gakupo berlari dengan cepat dan melemparkan pecahan kaca itu tepat di leher petugas yang berteriak ke arahnya. Otomatis, petugas lainnya mulai menembak Gakupo, tapi dia sangat cepat dan membuat seluruh petugas kewalahan. Tidak ada satu pun peluru yang mengenai Gakupo, dan dengan mudahnya dia melewati semua petugas.

Gakupo berbelok di perimpangan lorong, salah satu petugas kembali melapor, "Kamui Gakupo melarikan diri lagi! Dia menuju lorong 4-P!"

Kaito yang berada di lorong samping mendengar teriakan petugas tersebut, dia melirik Yukari dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi mencari jalan berlawanan.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Yukari tampak panik, "Gakupo tenggelam dalam kuasa Lily, begitu pula yang lainnya. Jika kita menghampirinya, kemungkinannya sangat kurang dari yang bisa kita bayangkan."

"Ayo." Kaito pun berjalan menuju arah berlawanan, diikuti oleh Yukari dan Yuuma, "Aku yakin aku bisa membawa Gakupo ke permukaan."

Yukari melirik Yuuma yang juga kebingungan, dia kembali menatap Kaito, "Kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan ucapanmu?"

Kaito berwajah khawatir dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Gakupo, "Karena ada sesuatu yang tidak asing darinya"

* * *

Mizuki menemukan berkas bertuliskan , dia mencoba mengingat nama tersebut, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa ini. Miku berlari ke arah Mizuki dengan wajah gembira.

"Saya menemukan berkas Hiyama Kiyoteru." Miku terdiam karena melihat Mizuki yang mengabaikannya.

"S... Kaito..." Mizuki mengambil berkas Kiyoteru yang dipegang oleh Miku. "Bawakan berkas bertuliskan S Kaito di ujung rak."

"Ba—baiklah." Miku pun mengambil berkas Kaito.

Mereka duduk di kursi baca dan menyimpan berkas yang mereka temukan di meja, Mizuki membuka berkas Kiyoteru.

Mizuki membacanya cukup keras agar Miku bisa mendengarnya, "Nama lengkapnya Hiyama Kiyoteru, dia diterima di Maza sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Proyek yang dia kerjakan... pengembangan zat penawar dan teori medis untuk kesehatan jiwa." Mizuki mengernyit, lalu dia membuka kembali beberapa halaman berkas, tapi isinya hanya arsip laporan milik Kiyoteru selama beberapa tahun ini, "Hanya ini?!" Mizuki menutup berkas tersebut dengan keras.

Miku menyerahkan berkas Kaito, "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Mizuki menarik berkas Kaito dan membukanya dengan kesal, "Aku yakin isinya sangat tidak penting."

Ketika dia membukanya, dia terkejut karena berkas milik Kaito sangat berbeda dari milik Kiyoteru. Dia melihat berkas milik Kiyoteru yang berwarna merah, tapi berkas milik Kaito berwarna Hitam. Dia melirik Miku, "Cari tahu tentang lorong berkas S. Kaito ditemukan."

"Baiklah." Miku pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari ke lorong rak di mana dia membawa berkas milik Kaito.

Mizuki membaca berkas Kaito dengan seksama, "Shion Kaito... Sejak kapan dia bekerja di sini?" Dia tidak menemukan kapan Kaito diterima di Maza, ketika dia membuka halaman berikutnya, dia terkejut karena di sana ada beberapa foto Kaito—yang anehnya terlihat saat anak-anak—dengan luka yang sangat parah. "Ya Tuhan..." Mizuki mengelus dadanya dan membuka halaman selanjutnya, "...korban selamat? Dari apa?" Dia membaca bagian bawah halaman tersebut, "Kecelakaan Masal Aoyama, 1998."

Miku duduk kembali dan menatap Mizuki yang masih serius membaca berkas Kaito, "Kecelakaan masal 3 kereta yang bertabrakan di Aoyama kerena kesalahan petugas rel, dikabarkan tidak ada yang selamat karena kecelakaan itu sangat parah dan salah satu kereta terjatuh ke dasar sungai sedalam 40 meter."

"Kau tahu tentang ini?" Mizuki sama sekali tidak ingat tentang ini.

"Tentu saja." Miku tersenyum pasrah, "Kakakku berada di salah satu kereta tersebut."

"Oh... maaf." Mizuki canggung dan kembali ingat apa yang dia tugaskan pada Miku, "Bagaimana dengan lorong itu?"

"Di lorong tersebut, semua berkasnya berwarna hitam." Miku memberikan beberapa berkas lainnya secara acak, "Mungkin bisa untuk menjadi bandingan."

Mizuki membuka salah satu berkas acak yang dibawa oleh Miku, sama seperti milik Kaito, di sana juga ada beberapa foto orang yang terluka sangat parah. "Tunggu..." Mizuki ingat perkataan Miku, "Kau bilang tidak ada yang selamat?" Dia menarik berkas Kaito, "Berarti S. Kaito... Dia selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut."

"Apa?" Miku terkejut, "Tidak mungkin, menurut banyak sumber—salah satunya dari pemerintah sendiri—jika tidak ada satu pun orang yang selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut."

"Lihatlah, S Kaito selamat dari kecelakaan ini dan dia sekarang bekerja di Maza." Mizuki membuka halaman selanjutnya dan melihat data pengobatannya, lalu dia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan, "Dia selamat dengan bedah organ dari salah satu ilmuwan Maza yang menguji sebuah alat untuk mengobati luka organ dalam yang parah." Mizuki menatap Miku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Dia aset tersembunyi milik Maza."

"Jadi..." Miku tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Mizuki, tapi dia tidak yakin kenapa Mizuki terlihat panik, "...apa dia berbahaya atau...?"

Mizuki berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil semua berkas yang dia temukan, "Tentu saja tidak." Dia pun melangkah menuju pintu dan hendak keluar, diikuti oleh Miku, "Tapi laki-laki bernama Shion ini tahu sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Maza."

Mereka pun sudah berada di luar lorong, Miku masih belum mengerti apa maksud Mizuki, "Maaf, tapi kenapa anda menarik pernyataan seperti itu?"

Mizuki membalik badannya dan menghentikan langkah kaki Miku, "Aku sudah bekerja di sini selama hampir lebih dari 10 tahun." Dia kembali berjalan, "Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Shion Kaito."

"Ta—tapi... anda juga tidak mengenal Hiyama Kiyoteru!" Miku protes.

"Tentu saja aku tidak kenal, dia hanya ilmuwan tingkat dasar, dan setelah beberapa _uji coba_ yang dilakukan Direktur dan beberapa petinggi, aku hanya melihat dia datang di pagi hari, dan pulang di malam hari."

Miku mengernyit, "Bukannya kita juga begitu?"

Mizuki pun membuka pintu ruang kerjannya dan menghela nafasnya, "Lalu, sehariannya dia pergi ke mana?"

"... di ruang kerjanya?" Miku mengangkat bahu dan menolong Mizuki membuka pintu.

"Kau benar-benar staff yang kurang berguna." Mizuki kembali menutup pintu kerjanya dan dia menguncinya, "Semua ilmuwan sekelas Hiyama Kiyoteru berada di ruang besar yang sama. Dan aku ke sana setiap hari untuk memantau pekerjaan mereka."

"Seharusnya ada yang menyadarinya, 'kan?" Miku jadi ikut panik, "Teman-temannya yang lain—dan juga ilmuwan senior seperti anda, akan bertanya-tanya ke mana dia pergi?"

"Tentu saja ada. Tapi mereka tidak peduli dan menganggap Hiyama adalah ilmuwan malas yang akan segera dikeluarkan oleh Maza karena tidak pernah datang ke lab." Mizuki duduk di kursinya dan menghadap komputernya. Dia mengetik nama Shion Kaito di internet, "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang berguna di internet."

Setelah dia menekan tombol _enter_ , tidak ada artikel yang berhubungan dengan Maza ataupun Shion Kaito yang dia cari. Mizuki menelan ludahnya dan wajahnya mulai kebingungan, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Apa kita harus mengunjungi ruang kesehatan untuk bertemu dengan Hiyama Kiyoteru?" Miku pun menarik usul.

"Baiklah." Mizuki bangkit, "Kita harus sampai di sana sebelum Direktur dan yang lainnya—"

"Oh tidak!" Miku terlihat lebih panik, "Aku berpapasan dengan Direktur dan beberapa ilmuwan senior di lantai 14 tadi! Mereka akan menghampirinya!"

Mizuki menatap Miku dengan tatapan kosong dan pasrah, "Sudah terlalu lama di atas. Kita sudah terlambat."

"Tapi...!" Miku kalang-kabut, "Aku—aku... Aku akan..." Miku membuka ponselnya dan sepertinya mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mizuki menarik pundak Miku.

"Halo?" Miku terdengar lega karena sepertinya panggilannya diterima. "Ini aku, Hatsune. Apa kau melihat Direktur dan para ilmuwan senior melewati lobi?"

" _Hah? Tidak ada. Aku tidak melihatnya. Kenapa—"_ suara dari ponsel Miku terhenti sementara, _"Oh, hei. Direktur baru keluar dari lift. Ada apa—"_

"Kumohon! Hentikan dia!" Miku berteriak, "Beri aku waktu 10 menit agar dia berada di lobi!"

" _Kau sudah gila, mana bisa aku menahan dia selama itu!"_

Mizuki merebut ponselnya, "Halo? Kau berbicara dengan Ilmuwan Senior Maza, Mizuki. Katakan pada Direktur, jika aku tahu tentang apa yang Maza sembunyikan."

" _A—ah...? Ini... ba—baiklah."_

Mizuki menutup panggilan dan menyerahkan ponselnya ke Miku, dia pun mulai meninggalkan ruangan bersama Miku.

Di lobi, teman Miku yang juga resepsionis, berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi menghadap Direktur. Awalnya Direktur hanya tersenyum dan menyapa dia, tapi teman Miku mulai berbicara.

Dia menelan ludah, "Di—Direktur... Ilmuwan Senior bernama Mizuki berkata jika dia tahu apa yang disembunyikan oleh Maza."

Mata Direktur mulai terbelalak, "Apa?" nadanya sangat tertekan dan sedikit mengerikan, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Beberapa petinggi Maza, dan sebagian ilmuwan senior juga sedikit terlihat panik.

"Saya tidak tahu apa-apa... tapi tadi dia berkata jika dia tahu—"

"Diam!" Direktur pun murka, hingga beberapa tamu dan pekerja lainnya menengok ke arah mereka, dia pun membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi kepala keamanan, "Periksa keadaan Hiyama Kiyoteru di lab uji!"

Sementara itu, Mizuki dan Miku berlari menuju ruang kesehatan, di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dokter jaga. Mizuki bertanya padanya, namun dia tidak tahu ke mana para petugas membawa Kiyoteru. Ketika Mizuki sedang kebingungan, Miku bergegas bertanya pada staff yang ada di sekitar ruang kesehatan. Dia pun tahu ke mana Kiyoteru di bawa, dia kembali masuk ke ruang kesehatan sambil terengah-engah.

"Profesor Mizuki, mereka membawanya ke lab uji!"

"Ayo!" Mizuki pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan menarik tangan Miku.

* * *

Kaito dan yang lainnya masih mencari Gakupo, tetapi mereka juga harus mengindari para petugas.

"Baiklah." Kaito melirik ke balik tembok dan dia melihat ada 2 petugas yang menjaga lift utama. "Jika hanya 2 orang saja, kita bisa membuat mereka kerepotan, sebelum itu—"

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Yuuma ambruk. Dia menekuk lutut dan terdengar seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas. Yukari pun mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ada apa?" Kaito ikut khawatir.

Yuuma mencoba bernafas dengan tenang, "A—aku... entahlah, tubuhku serasa berat dan..."dia menyadar ke tembok dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. "Aku tidak pernah beraktifitas sejauh ini, biasanya jika aku berlari dalam tubuh Gakupo, akan ada yang lain untuk bertukar posisi dan membiarkanku untuk menenangkan diri."

Yukari tiba-tiba membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Tunggu... jika sistem kalian seperti itu, apakah ada kemungkinan Lily bisa kelelahan dan seseorang mengambil alih?"

Kaito pun akhirnya menyadarinya juga, "Iya... tapi bagaimana Lily membiarkan yang lain mengambil alih tubuh Gakupo jika dia memang membajak seluruh tubuh Gakupo?"

"Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa memiliki kuasa mutlak tersebut." Yuuma tersenyum.

Di lorong yang cukup gelap, Lily terengah-engah dan dia mulai berhenti tertawa. Dia tampak kesal karena tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Ketika dia memejamkan matanya untuk rehat, ada sebuah dorongan yang membuatnya terpental dari realita, dia kembali ke ruang gelap tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"TIDAK!" Lily berteriak dan dia terlihat sangat murka.

Gakupo membuka matanya dan dia terlihat ketakutan, dia menekuk lutut dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada yang lainnya. Akhirnya dia berdiri dan hendak mencari pertolongan dari siapapun.

Kaito menganga, "Jika dia memiliki kemampuan seperti itu kenapa dia tidak pernah membuat dirinya sebagai pemimpin? Dia yang memiliki tubuhnya sendiri, seharusnya dialah yang ditakuti oleh kepribadiannya yang lain."

"Gakupo tidak sekuat itu. Masa lalu membuat jiwanya rusak dan itulah alasannya kami bisa berada di kepalanya." Yuuma terbatuk dan menarik nafas untuk berbicara lebih jelas, "Itulah alasan Kyo yang menjadi pemimpin di dalam tubuh Gakupo, karena Kyo adalah kepribadian Gakupo yang paling bersih dan tahu apa yang terbaik baginya. Gakupo bagaikan seorang raja yang lemah, dan Kyo adalah ksatria yang melindunginya. Tapi, sekuat apapun Kyo, dia tidak bisa memiliki kekuasaan penuh seperti Gakupo."

Yukari mendengar sebuah langkah kaki, dia kembali menoleh ke arah Kaito dan Yuuma, "Lebih baik kita pergi bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak terlalu mencolok."

Mereka pun masuk ke sebuah ruangan kecil berisi alat-alat kebersihan.

Kaito pun membulatkan rencananya, "Baiklah, dengar. Kita harus mencari Gakupo, dan kita harus tahu kapan Lily keluar dan Gakupo masuk. Ketika Gakupo berada di keadaan sadar, kita akan melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya."

"Rencana yang buruk, Shion." Yukari mendesis, "Gakupo tidak bisa bertahan selama itu, di tengah jalan menuju lantai atas dia akan kembali menjadi Lily."

"Oh iya? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia akan kembali menjadi Lily?" Kaito terlihat kesal.

"Karena kau terdengar seperti orang yang terlalu berambisi, tapi kau tidak tahu resikonya." Yukari melirik Yuuma yang masih terlihat melemah, lalu dia kembali menatap Kaito, "Akui saja jika kau tidak tahu kapan Gakupo bisa berubah, tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Gakupo sendiri tidak tahu untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya dalam tubuhnya sendiri."

Kaito menelan ludah, "...aku...bisa melakukan _itu_ untuk membuat dia bertahan lebih lama."

Yukari dan Yuuma sempat saling melirik karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Kaito. Mereka memang tidak yakin dengan rencana Kaito, tapi mereka percaya jika Kaito sangat tulus untuk membantu Gakupo. Akhirnya mereka setuju untuk mencari Gakupo dan di sana mereka menyerahkan Gakupo pada rencana Kaito.

* * *

Mizuki dan Miku sampai di lab uji terlebih dahulu dari para petugas, mereka melihat Kiyoteru yang sudah diikat di atas tandu dan dipasangi oleh alat khusus milik Maza.

"Sial!" Mizuki langsung lari dan mencoba menarik semua benda yang menempel di tubuh Kiyoteru, "Bantu aku!"

Miku pun ikut menarik semua alat yang menempel di tubuh Kiyoteru, "Apakah ini aman? Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan dan membuat dia terkena serangan jantung!"

Miku menarik sebuah kabel yang menusuk di bagian lehernya, tiba-tiba Kiyoteru membuka matanya dan mengambil nafas dengan suara yang kencang seakan-akan dia baru saja tenggelam. Miku berteriak kaget dan beberapa petugas di luar berlari lebih kencang menuju ruang tersebut.

"Di mana aku?!" Kiyoteru masih terikat dalam tandu. "Kalian siapa?"

"Diam!" Mizuki tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melepaskan ikatan Kiyoteru, "Dorong tandunya! Kita keluar lewat pintu itu!" Mizuki mengarah ke arah pintu utara, di mana pintu itu mengarah ke lorong menuju gerbang belakang.

Akhirnya mereka membawa Kiyoteru keluar. Ketika para petugas sampai, mereka sudah melihat siapa-siapa dan Kiyoteru tidak ada di tempat. Direktur pun ikut masuk dan melihat keadaannya, dia terlihat murka dan kesal. Dia mengomel ke seluruh petugas dan dia heran kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjaga Kiyoteru di ruangan ini.

* * *

Setelah mencari ke segala penjuru, akhirnya Kaito dan lainnya menemukan Gakupo sedang menatap kaca yang retak. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang sedang ada di tubuh Gakupo, akhirnya mereka menunggu.

Gakupo menghela nafasnya dan terlihat kebingungan, dia sempat kaget mendengar alarm kecil yang tiba-tiba berbunyi karena dia menarik gagang pintu menuju ruang obat. Yuuma berbisik dan yakin jika itu adalah Gakupo.

Kaito pun melangkah maju dan mulai mendekati Gakupo dengan perlahan, "...Gakupo?"

Gakupo langsung menoleh dan senyuman terlihat di wajahnya, "Kaito?" dia berlari ke arah Kaito dengan wajah yang penuh harapan.

Dengan perasaan bahagia dan lega, Gakupo menggenggam tangan Kaito, "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf." Kaito sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Gakupo mengernyit keheranan, "Untuk apa kau meminta—"

Kaito menarik wajah Gakupo dengan kedua tangannya dan memberinya sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Yukari dan Yuuma langsung menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Gakupo terdiam dan terlihat kaget karena bibir Kaito ada di bibirnya saat ini. Lalu, Kaito pun menarik kepalanya kembali dan dia tersenyum ke arah Gakupo.

"Kita akan keluar dari sini."

* * *

Bersambung...

* * *

 ** _Sebelumnya, kami meminta maaf karena keterlambatan chapter ini dikarenakan ada masalah teknis, dan kami harus menyusun rangkaian chapter ini dari awal. Mohon maaf dan terima kasih sudah mendukung kami!_**


End file.
